


Please Don't Cry

by Lady_Pyrien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, children au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Pyrien/pseuds/Lady_Pyrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio has a knack for making the other kids smile when they are upset. His mother always did say he had a 'fectious smile. However, when he meets Lovino, a child who won't stop crying on his first day of school, what is Antonio to do? Should he give up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_Lilou_chan_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lilou_chan_x/gifts).



Antonio hummed to himself as he played with the blocks. The girl sitting next to him borrowed a green one in exchange for the red. Normally, any other five year old might throw a fit, but not Antonio. He loved smiling and seeing others smile. Rarely did he ever frown or cry and when he did, it was only because he was sick.

His parents were proud when they watched him console other children at the park or hear such wonderful stories about him in school from his teachers about how when the other kids were fighting or upset, Antonio was there to cheer them up.

The child stood up when he heard another kid crying and ran over to him, "You 'kay?" he asked in his loud voice. The little boy shook his head and pointed to another boy who had stolen his toy boat. Antonio couldn't make the other kid cry, too. He smiled and grabbed the first kid's hand and pulled him over to the toy bins. He knew what to do! He pulled out another toy boat, hidden at the bottom of the toy bin and handed it to him, "Now you play~"

Giggling, the boy ran off to play again. This act earned Antonio another gold star for being such a big helper. He smiled. He loved that part~ When the kids helped out, they got gold stars to earn prizes at the end of the week. While it wasn't why he did the things he did, it certainly made him happy.

The door opened and most of the kids ignored it since play time only lasted another five minutes. Antonio, however, looked over. He carefully approached one of the tables to watch as a large man came in holding two boys in his arms. One was streaked with tears. His teacher and the man talked for a moment before he set one of the boys down, the one who looked as though he'd been crying.

He kissed the top of his head and waved him off as he left. The little boy immediately began wailing loudly, tears and snot running down his face. Their teacher wiped up his face and grabbed his hand to lead him to the play area. "Boys and girls, this is Lovino. He's going to be joining us from now on… why don't you give him a big welcome?" she smiled.

The kids turned and in unison, "Hi Lovino!"

The boy squeaked and began crying again. He clung to their teacher's leg, begging for the man, who he called, nonno, to come back. She patted his back gently and smiled, "Why don't you go play with the other kids? I have to get your supplies and desk set up." She said, walking away.

Now frightened and alone, Lovino cried louder.

Antonio, who couldn't stand to see another kid upset, ran over to make things better, "Hi, I'm Antonio, but you can call me Toni~" he smiled brightly. "I can show you where to find fun toys and we can even play dress up!"

Lovino stopped crying for a moment to stare at Antonio before his lower lip trembled and he began wailing once more.

Antonio squeaked in surprise since most kids usually smiled when he showed off what his mommy called a "'fectious smile."

"No no no no … please don't cry…" he said softly, "Are you scared or hungry? Snack time is next!" However the promise of food was not enough to console the child. Antonio grabbed his hand and pulled him to the toy boxes. Maybe a toy would help?

He stopped and dug around in the boxes, "oh! Look Lovi, a toy horse! You like toy horses?" he asked.

Lovino took one look at it and still screamed.

Antonio set the horse away and grabbed a car, "How about a car? Vroom vroom?"

Still nothing, just the crying.

"Um… you like teddy bears?" he held up an old bear they had.

Lovino stomped his foot and cried out for his 'nonno' again.

Antonio was persistent, however, wanting to cheer Lovino up by the end of play time. He knew there wasn't much time left.

Still, Lovino was proving hard to calm down and he could see it was starting to upset a few of the other children. So he pulled Lovino with him to the quiet time corner and sat down, grabbing up a picture book, "Look, Lovi… this cat'pillar is hungry! He wants to eat all the food!" he giggled, however, Lovino still cried, "Are you hungry? Snack time is almost here…" he said, patting the child's back.

Lovino sniffled and continued wailing. Antonio turned the pages of the book until the caterpillar was fat and happy, "See? He ate waaaay too much!" he turned the pages, "And now he's a bootiful butterfly~!"

Antonio closed the book and grabbed another with a big brown bear on the front. Lovino, however, did not quit. He kept crying.

At this point, Antonio's ever present smile was starting to slip. Nothing he tried was working. Lovino was still upset. He set the book down and wrapped his arms around Lovino, "Please don't cry anymore…"

Lovino struggled in the grasp and hit Antonio. The boy let him go immediately and stared at Lovino in shock. Tears welled up in his eyes and something no one in the class had seen before happened. Antonio's lower lips trembled and he began wailing loudly.

The teacher looked over, "Antonio‽"

Antonio rubbed his face where Lovino had hit him and still cried.

Lovino looked horrified at the angry expression on the teacher's face as she next down and patted Antonio's back. "Lovino, you're going to time out and your pin is being put on yellow." She said.

Antonio rubbed his eyes, "No! He didn't mean it! Please don't punish him…" he whimpered, calming himself down.

"Antonio, he hit you and we don't hit." She said sternly, "If he doesn't face punishment, then he won't learn his lesson."

"My g-gold stars… I'll trade them so he d-doesn't get punished… please…?" Antonio looked up at her with big, watery eyes.

Sighing softly, she nodded, "His pin is still going on yellow, but no time out, okay?"

Antonio nodded, his smiled returning, "You hear that Lovi? No time out!"

Lovino watched carefully, wondering why the boy had fought to keep him out of trouble despite him hitting him. He sniffled and watched the teacher walk away and move the clothespin with his name on it from green to yellow. He then looked at Antonio.

The little boy shyly scooted over and hugged Antonio tightly, "Thanks…" he muttered.

Antonio blinked before a huge smile spread across his face, "You're welcome Lovi~"

Lovino nuzzled his face into his chest, "So… snack time?"

"Yeah~" Antonio giggled, "I'll even share some of mine with you~!"

No sooner had he said that, the teacher called play time over and for the kids to head to their tables. Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him up and walked through the tables to find his. He frowned lightly, "Miss H… can I trade whoever sits by Lovi to sit with him? Please?"

Seeing as Lovino was now calm and holding tightly to Antonio, she made the exception and traded the seats around as well as the supplies, "There… make sure he says out of trouble, okay?" she asked Antonio. Antonio nodded, smiling.

She handed out their snack bags and each kid happily sipped their milks and ate their cookies. Antonio noticed Lovino scarfing down his cookies quickly so he scooted some of his over, which Lovino happily ate as well.

After snack, they got to paint pictures and then it was story time. They had lunch and Antonio sat at his table with Lovino, giggling as he unpacked his bag. Lovino stuck to Antonio's side like glue so far and he was just glad the boy had stopped crying.

Lovino opened his little tub of pasta and slowly began eating it.

Antonio stared and grinned, "Wanna piece of tomato?" he asked, holding up a slice of the portion of tomato his mother packed.

Lovino nodded and snatched it up and ate it quickly.

"You like tomatoes too?"

"Yeah."

Once their lunches were finished and the boxes packed away, they got to go out and play on the play ground. Antonio and Lovino played on the swingset, away from the kids on the jungle gym.

Then, it was nap time. They grabbed their mats and laid them out on the floor. Lovino, instead of laying out spread apart, put his down right beside Antonio's and curled up on the other boy's mat with him. He closed his eyes and clung to Antonio's side as they slept away.

After nap, they practiced their alphabets and sang the cleanup song as they put away their toys and books and trash. They sat in the room, waiting for parents to come pick them up or the bus kids to leave the room.

Antonio hummed softly, while Lovino leaned on his side. One by one, the kids disappeared until only a handful remained.

Soon, Antonio's mother walked in, "Come on, Toni, let's go home."

Antonio smiled, then frowned, "But Lovi's 'nonno' isn't here yet… I can't leave Lovi behind…"

Isabella raised her brow and looked at the boy that clung to her son.

"He has a best friend now~" their teacher smiled, walking up, "Lovino is the new boy and Antonio made him feel safe and welcome."

"Ah, I see. I guess we can wait until his family comes to pick him up."

Antonio smiled and held Lovino's hand. Lovino squeezed lightly. Ten minutes later, the man was back in the room, "Sorry, Lovi… your brother was a handful … let's go …"

Lovino hopped up and grabbed his bag, "Bye, Toni." He said softly. Antonio waved him off and ran to his mother.

"Mommy, I think we're gonna be best friends forever!" he said, turning his head to look at Lovino as they walked their separate ways. He smiled warmly and looked ahead again.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

XXX Please Don't Cry XXX

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Aw… don't cry Lovi…" Antonio whispered softly, reaching up to cup the other's cheek.

Lovino scowled, "I'm not crying, bastard, shut up and pay attention!"

"I'm paying attention…" Antonio pouted softly, looking to the third man standing with them, "I do."

Lovino frowned, "You almost messed that up!"

"But I didn't~" he grinned.

Lovino rolled his eyes and smiled softly, tears streaming down his face.

"See you're crying…"

"Hush! I'm happy and smiling, so shut up! Yes, I do…" he said, looking over at the man.

"Then by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you married. You may kiss."

Antonio pulled Lovino into his arms and locked their lips together in the first of many marital kisses. The crowds cheered for them and he held Lovino's hand tightly as they walked down the aisle together as their friends and family clapped for them and threw confetti their way.

They slipped into the limo and were seen off by the family as they headed to the reception. Antonio looked over and frowned, "Lovi?"

Lovino was sobbing into his hands, "Shut up! We did it.. we're finally married…"

Antonio chuckled softly and hugged him tightly, "Please don't cry anymore… it's a happy day…"

Lovino struggled in his arms, but finally relaxed and hugged him back just as tightly, "I love you you stupid smiling prick."

"I love you too Lovi~" he smiled, "Remember when we first met?"

"OH don't bring that fucking embarrassing shit up again!"

"But you were SOOOO cute that day!"

"I swear to GOD don't make me kill you."

"Lovi~" Antonio cooed, "I'm your husband now~"

Lovino looked at him and smiled, "I know… and I'm yours…" he leaned against him and closed his eyes. He linked their hands back together and squeezed lightly.

"Best friends forever~"

"Don't ruin the moment."

Antonio chuckled softly and Lovino shut him up with another kiss.


End file.
